Stars
by Rika-Senpai
Summary: I didn't ask for your assitance yet you came and that has made my world a difference.  Charcters death.


**Rika Senpai: Hello there and yes I should be finishing my other stories but haha! I feel so accomplished right now. :D It had to be down I just had to do it! So yay but I might edit it later or eventually or maybe never who knows. **

**But for now please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloids or utualoids!**

* * *

><p>"Hey…," the purple haired girl said as she brushed the cold grave stone with her warm fingers, "I brought you flowers," she said while placing the colorful bouquet down in front of the stone.<p>

She then sat next to the stone as she loosened her purple scarf. She ran her hand through her hair as she smelled the pine trees and the freshly cut grass.

"This is probably a shocker to you right? I mean after not showing up to your funeral and then waiting about a week before actually visiting," she fixed her French hat; "But that's not important right now, the reason why am here is to make peace with you and myself."

The wind blow softly as if motioning her to continue and she embraced her knees as she hid her face in the scarf.

"Kaito you have been their when I need you the most and you not only helped me but also the other Utaus," she said trying her best not to cry, "And when I heard that you died saving Yuki from a speeding car I was devastated," she sniffed holding back the tears.

She rised her head revealing her tears and the wind blow onto her face as if attempting to brush them away.

"Am sorry I didn't come here to cry over your death," she said wiping her tears away, "Listen Kaito it was when you died that I realized just how important I valued you."

The wind gentle passed her bring in a few leaves onto the grave.

"I realized after not wanting to attend your funeral, when I was lying on my bed that I," she fiddled with her hat a little, "That I loved you."

A cold breeze came in and she adjusted her scarf tighter. She sighed as she placed her arms around her knees.

"This feels so out of character," she mumbled afraid that just maybe Kaito was listening.

She sighed and got up while brushing the grass off, "Well that was all I had to say," she patted the stone, "Please rest in peace," she clapped her hands and prayed for a few seconds.

Suddenly a gush of wind came and her hat fell, "Stupid wind!" she said as she reached down to get it.

But then the wind blow harder and this time her scarf came undone and flew away.

"No!" she cried as she chased recklessly after it, "Not that!" she stretched out her arm but the wind blow it on top of the tallest tree where it stayed.

"Damn it I should have worn shorts or pants! Why did I wear a skirt!" she said as she began to climb.

As she passed a few branches memories of Kaito came flooding in.

"_Defoko don't do anything wild!" he said as he helped patch up her wounds that she got from fighting with Lily._

Shut up, she thought as she ignored the cuts on her palms she was recieving.

"_Please promise me you won't do things like this," he said finishing up._

Shut up, she thought once again as she bite her buttom lip and her eyes began to blur her vision.

"_Am so glad you know what am going to make you a special gift!" he grinned as he ran away._

"Shut up," Defoko glared as she banged on the trees trunk.

"_Do you like it I made it especially for you!" he said holding out the purple scarf._

"SHUT UP!" she screamed as she finally reached the top, "Just shut up…," tears weld inside her.

"_Defoko…," he said softly._

Defoko yanked the scarf from its place and before she scrambled down her eyes caught a glance of heaven. Her eyes widen as she witnessed the sun disappearing into the edge and the colors it held bring the city to life as if becoming an amazon of stars. She began to realize the tears she held when the sun was gone and the lights of the buildings began to reveal a hidden message.

Once her feet were planted on the ground she collapsed into tears for the message read words that he would always say, _Thank You_.


End file.
